


Only in Emergencies

by snapealina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Snupin Summer Fest, lupin_snape LJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8181010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapealina/pseuds/snapealina
Summary: It seems like Teddy has lost his magic after a serious illness, and the family is trying to deal with the fact that their son might be a Squib. That means living like Muggles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Summer Fest on lupin_snape on LJ.
> 
> Prompt: Severus and Remus must learn to live without magic; the reasons and responses are up to you.
> 
> Characters belong to JK Rowling.

”Without magic? That is the most moronic thing I’ve ever heard you say.” Severus sent the last of the clean dishes back to their respective cupboards with a lazy flick of his wand.

 

”I’m serious,” said Remus. ”He’s still not showing any signs of magic. His hair’s been _brown_ for over six months! Brown!”

 

”He is still recovering,” insisted Severus.

 

”He seems fine in every other aspect,” Remus argued. ”What if he’s lost all his magic.”

 

”I’m certain he hasn’t. He’s still young and he was very sick. It’s not normal to get both a magical and a muggle illness at the same time. It takes time.”

 

”What if he’s a Squib?” Remus sounded worried.

 

”He’s not a Squib,” said Severus. ”How can you be a Metamorphmagus _and_ a Squib? It’s just not possible.”

 

”Then why isn’t he showing any signs of magic?”

 

”He will. Just give him time.”

 

”But I’m serious, Severus. What if he’s lost all his magic? He would have to learn to live without it, and how will he know how to do that if we don’t? What if he can’t rely on a wand like we do? Someone must teach him how to live without magic.”

 

”Squibs grow up in Wizarding families all the time. He’ll be fine.”

 

”I’d still like to try, Severus. It’s just good to be prepared.”

 

”I can agree on moving to a Muggle area and enrol him in a Muggle school until he gets his Hogwarts letter - _yes_ , I’m sure he’ll get one - I believe even Muggle schools to be better than homeschooling, even if he’s got two former teachers as parents, but I’m not doing it without magic. We both grew up with one Muggle parent, we’ll manage to teach him how things are done. We can’t have forgotten _everything_ from our childhoods.”

 

”But Severus…”

 

”Remus, I’m _not_ letting you transform without the Wolfsbane potion, the usual protections, and healing spells. I’m not an idiot, and up until now, I didn’t think you were either.”

 

”Okay, fine. We can use magic for my transformations. But that’s the only exception!”

 

”What if we get attacked by a magical creature?” Severus suggested.

 

”All right, then too. Not that I see that happening,” Remus agreed.

 

”Or if a witch or wizard breaks into our house and starts using magic against us?”

 

”Who wants break into our house? Is there something you’re not telling me, Severus? ”

 

”It may happen.”

 

”Fine, then as well.”

 

”Or what if -”

 

”We’ll use magic in emergencies, okay? Is that good enough for you?”

 

”It’s a start.”

 

”But _only_ in emergencies!”

 

***

 

A month later, the family had moved to a nice little terrace house right outside Kidderminster. Teddy had started year one, Remus had gotten a job working as a temp, while Severus had insisted on continuing his little potions business until he could find a suitable Muggle job. If he were to be completely honest, Severus desperately needed this time with magic, and luckily Remus had agreed to it as long as he kept it to the one room in the attic, and only during his own work hours.

 

Suddenly having to live a Muggle life was hard on all of them. Being so used to using their wands for everything created a lot of challenges, and Severus couldn’t help but notice how much time everything took nowadays. Cooking, cleaning, laundry took hours instead of minutes, and they were both exhausted at the end of the day.

 

”How do the Muggles do this?” Remus sighed as he collapsed on the bed after a particular long day.

 

”You asked for it,” Severus reminded him.

 

”I know I did,” said Remus. ”And I still believe that it’s the right thing to do. But it’s hard.”

 

”Well, life isn’t supposed to be easy,” Severus said with a yawn and fell asleep.

 

*******

 

Life in the little town went okay for the next few weeks. They were both still adjusting to life as Muggles, but Teddy seemed to get better, and he had made new friends at school so it all seemed to be worth it. The need for magic wasn’t as prominent anymore, and they both started believing that they might actually be able to do it. That was before the Lego incident.

 

Teddy had a friend from school over, and they were sitting on the floor playing with Legos. Suddenly, Teddy’s friend started coughing and he wouldn’t stop. At once, Remus drew his wand and summoned the little plastic piece so it soared out of the boy’s throat and into his hands. Quickly he threw himself forward to see if the boy was all right. Teddy’s friend looked absolutely terrified, and Remus had no idea what he could say. He was of course beyond relief that the boy was okay, but he had performed magic. No only that, he had done it in front of a little Muggle boy, and in front of Teddy.

 

”Severus?” Remus shouted and hoped that his husband would hear him. ”C-c-can you come down here for a minute?”

 

Severus came down and saw the two boys and Remus standing on the floor, each one of them looking scared. Remus still had his wand out.

 

”What happened?” Severus looked at the wand.

 

”I might have done something I shouldn’t have.”

 

The incident was solved by Severus taking the boy into the kitchen for a glass of water and a mild Memory Modifying Charm while Remus carefully explained to Teddy that he couldn’t tell anyone about what they had done, and that his friend would be fine, but that he wouldn’t remember it. He said that what he did was important, but that he shouldn’t have done it by using magic, and he apologised for that. He hoped Teddy would understand. Teddy nodded, but Remus wasn’t sure he was absolutely fine with it.

 

”I’m not sorry I saved his life, but we need to learn how to deal with situations like this without resorting to our wands,” Remus told Severus as they climbed into bed that night. ”Muggle parents deal with this all the time. Why can’t we?”

 

”We’ll learn,” said Severus. ”I’m just glad you didn’t hesitate and tried to improvise. That could have been a disaster. I don’t like putting Memory Charms on anyone, especially not children, but sometimes you do what you have to do.”

 

”But what about Teddy?”

 

”He’s seen us doing magic before. He knows we’re wizards, we can’t hide it, and there’s _no point_ in hiding it! We’re doing this whole thing for him, but I don’t see the need to hide the fact that we’re wizards from him,” Severus stated. ”All our friends are wizards too. He needs to learn to deal with them just like we need to learn to deal with Muggles and Squibs.”

 

”I guess so. I just hope he’s fine with what we did. I really don’t want to use a charm on him too.”

 

”I’m sure he will not tell a soul,” said Severus. ”It’s okay. It was an emergency.”

 

”I know.”

 

***

 

The emergencies didn’t seem to want to stop after that. The following month included two new ones. Remus’ car tire blew on his way to work. He was already running late, and he had never changed a tire before.

 

”Just don’t tell, Severus,” he said to Teddy. ”And I’ll promise to learn how to do this as soon as possible!”

 

Teddy had smiled and nodded and made sure no one was looking as his Dad waved his wand at the flat tire.

 

The other one happened while Remus was away. They hadn’t told Teddy about Remus’ condition yet, but he was getting used to his Dad going away to work every now and then while he and Severus stayed at home. Teddy liked his alone-time with Severus, they almost always made something tasty, and Teddy got to help.

 

This time they were making brownies and playing Connect Four when Severus suddenly smelled something burning. He ran into the kitchen and found the brownies burned to a crisp. With a flick of his wand the smoke cleared in an instant.

 

”Don’t tell your Dad,” he said. ”And I’ll make a new batch of brownies.”

 

Teddy didn’t object to that.

 

***

 

The next time an emergency happened they were both present. It was in the middle of November and Remus was helping Teddy with his homework while Severus was working in the attic when everything went dark.

 

”Hey,” Teddy exclaimed. ”I can’t see anything. Dad, please fix the light.”

 

Remus was feeling his way around the kitchen trying to locate the drawer where he hoped they would have some matches or a flashlight. ”I’m trying to.”

 

Severus came downstairs with his wand lit. ”Why did the power go out?”

 

”SEVERUS!” Remus shouted. ”Your wand.”

 

”The power went out, surely that must count as an emergency,” Severus insisted.

 

”Are any of us in any danger?” asked Remus.

 

”No.”

 

”Then it’s not an emergency,” he said matter-of-factly. ”Put out your wand and help me look for some sort of light source.”

 

”You do realise how stupid that sounds, don’t you?”

 

”Just do it!” Remus hissed back.

 

”Dad,” Teddy whined. ”Why can’t he just do it? It will make looking much quicker.”

 

”The boy makes a good point.”

 

”And what if you didn’t have your wand with you?” wondered Remus. ”How would you find your way around here then?”

 

”I’m sure I would manage.”

 

”Then manage!”

 

Severus sighed, but put out his wand and carefully joined Remus by the counter.

 

”Ouch, don’t tread on me,” Severus winced as Remus stepped on his toe.

 

”I didn’t do it on purpose, Severus. Now I was certain we had matches in the drawer nearest the stove.”

 

”I think maybe I used the last one while making tea.”

 

”Any flashlights then?”

 

”I don’t know.”

 

”Hurry up,” complained Teddy.

 

A few minutes later, Severus had ignited a candle in the window by using his wand, and Remus was using the light from his to look for more candles in the cupboards.

 

”We need to start learning how to do this,” Remus insisted. ”We can’t go on like this. We can’t let a tiny thing like a power outage stop us. How will Teddy ever manage? We _need_ to learn to live without magic, Severus. For Teddy’s sake.”

 

***

 

After that day, the two wizards really tried to get their act together and not use magic, but no matter how hard they tried they still encountered situation that to them would clearly count as an emergency.Severus tried his best to keep the magic to the potion brewing only, anything that could be done without a wand was done without a wand. That included chopping, stirring, and most of the cleaning. Remus needn’t find out that he cleaned his vials by magic. He wasn’t there to see, and Severus told himself that it was definitely necessary to do it that way. He was fine with house cleaning now, but the vials were just too important plus he couldn’t really fit any brushes into them.

 

One day while he was making a potion for a customer up in Yorkshire his knife rolled behind his desk and got stuck between the wall and the radiator. Severus tried to get it up by fishing it up with a string, but it just wouldn’t catch. After ten minutes of no fishing luck he gave up and used his wand.

 

Meanwhile, Remus was in the bathroom washing his hands after cleaning the toilet when his wedding ring came off his finger.

 

”NO!” he cried out as he saw the ring disappear down the drain. ”NO! NO! NO!”

Immediately he fell to the floor, opened the cupboard door and looked at the pipes. Where on earth did it go? Had it disappeared forever or was it stuck in one of the dead ends? Should he call a plumber? There was no way he would be able to find it without breaking anything.

 

”If this is not an emergency, I don’t know what is,” he told himself and summoned the ring by magic.

 

”What’s wrong?” Severus came barging into the bathroom. ”I heard the yell.”

 

Remus tried to hide his wand, but Severus had already seen it.

 

”Ah, I see…”

 

”But it really was an emergency,” Remus swore.

 

”If you say so,” sighed Severus and went back to his work.

 

The knife incident had set Severus back several hours, as what he was currently cutting didn’t make it into the cauldron in time and he had to start over. This resulted in a very late night with lots of coffee and an incident in the kitchen with the coffee maker he didn’t have the time to deal with. Severus felt as he had just fallen asleep mere minutes ago when he woke from a gentle nudge.

 

”Morning, love,” Remus whispered and bent down to kiss him. ”I bring coffee.”

 

”What time is it?” Came Severus’ groggy voice.

 

”Almost six.”

 

”Merlin, I just went to sleep under two hours ago.”

 

”I know,” Remus said. ”But you told me to wake you early so you wouldn’t miss your meeting.”

 

”Thank you,” said Severus and sat up. He took a sip of the coffee and sighed. ”I can’t believe I had to redo the whole potion.”

 

”I still can’t believe you actually managed to finish,” said Remus.

 

”I had to,” admitted Severus. ”Or the customer would have gone somewhere else, and we can’t afford that.”

 

”I’m proud of you,” Remus held out his own mug, and they toasted.

 

”Wait!” said Severus and looked at his mug. ”You made coffee.”

 

”Of course. I know you would desperately need one this morning.”

 

”But the coffee maker broke last night.”

 

”Oh.”

 

”How did you make this coffee?”

 

”Er…”

 

”Remus?”

 

The other wizard didn’t answer.

 

”You used magic, didn’t you?”

 

”Fine, so I did.” Remus stood up from Severus’ bedside. ”I just wanted to be nice. Would you rather go without your morning coffee? You? Without coffee? On a morning like this? To be fair, Severus, I don’t think even the Muggles know how to make coffee without their coffee makers. This definitely counts as an emergency.”

 

”Well, I’m not complaining about the _coffee_ ,” said Severus. ”But we should really get that coffee maker fixed. The _Muggle_ way. Or go to a shop and get a new one. I, on the other hand need a shower.”

 

With some more caffeine in his system and a fresh shower Severus felt a bit more awake. Today was going to be hell, but he would have to muddle through. He stepped out of the shower and noticed that there were no towels left in the cupboard.

 

”You must be joking,” he hissed. ”I don’t need this today.”

 

Grumpily, Severus summoned a towel from the hamper in the kitchen.

 

”What are you doing?” Remus came running after the flying towel. ”A towel is not an emergency!”

 

”But coffee is? I’m not in the mood for arguing right now, Remus. I’m in a hurry, and I needed a towel. And since they weren’t folded and put back in their place, I summoned one.” Severus started drying himself.

 

”And you couldn’t have walked downstairs to get one? I certainly wouldn’t have minded watching you come out of the shower. All that physical labour is starting to show, you know.” Remus grinned.

 

”It’s cold. And while _you_ won’t mind watching me walk around stark naked, I don’t think everyone else will appreciate it.”

 

”Who’s everyone?”

 

”The neighbours perhaps? Teddy?”

 

”Oh, they’re all asleep. Well, you could at least have called me and I would have gotten it for you,” Remus suggested.

 

”My way was quicker,” Severus simply stated. ”I have to hurry up. Get out so I can finish up.”

 

Remus left the bathroom and went downstairs to make Severus a quick breakfast.

 

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Severus Apparated to Yorkshire with the potion, had an extremely long meeting with the customer who placed an even larger order, Apparated back home, and immediately started working on his new order while Remus and Teddy were out of the house.

 

By the end of the day he was absolutely exhausted, but still, when they went to bed that night he just couldn’t seem to get to sleep. He tossed and turned and didn’t know why he just couldn’t fall asleep already. He was physically spent, but his head seemed to be still be working.

 

He had no idea what time it was before he finally managed to drift off to sleep, but it was beyond late.

 

On top of everything, Severus hadn’t been asleep for long before he woke up again. What was that smell? Was that banana? Why did he smell banana? He opened his eyes and turned around. There sat Remus, under the covers, propped up by pillows, eating a bowl of ice cream topped with banana and chocolate sauce.

 

”Really, Remus?” Severus groaned.

 

”I was peckish.”

 

”And you couldn’t have done this in the kitchen? You just _had_ to bring it up to our bedroom?”

 

”Well…” Remus hesitated.

 

”You didn’t go to the kitchen, did you?”

 

”I didn’t want to wake you. You always wake up when I start moving around and I know you really needed to sleep.”

 

”You _summoned it_!”

 

”I didn’t want to wake you.”

 

”Summoning ice cream is _not_ an emergency, Remus!”

 

”It’s a tiny one,” Remus tried.

 

”Let me remind you whose idea it was to do this. If you can’t even go downstairs to get a bloody bowl of ice cream then why are we doing this in the first place?”

 

”Shhh, don’t wake Teddy,” Remus said in a whisper.

 

”I’m serious, Remus. What’s the point of all this then?” he hissed. ”I’m going to sleep, and that bowl better not magically clean itself!”

 

He lay back down and tucked the covers around him. If summoning ice cream was an emergency, well that just opened up a whole bunch of possibilities.

 

Suddenly it became very easy for Severus to come up with emergencies to use magic. The first one was when he had to clean out the litter box after Teddy had taken a stray cat home and managed to talk Remus into keeping it. He couldn’t find his gloves and he was _not_ touching that. So he used Scourgify.

 

The next day he discovered a stain on his shirt, so he got rid of that with a quick spell, too. After all, he was off to meet a customer and he didn’t have time for stain removal.

 

Remus, on the other hand, wasn’t an idiot and picked up on Severus’ feeble attempts at emergencies, so it didn’t take him long to come up with some of his own. A blown lightbulb was easily replaced without lifting more than his arm. After all, the step ladder was a safety hazard, so he better not risk it. Spiders and cockroaches were also easily vanished without having to touch them.

 

One time they even collaborated. During Christmas break, Teddy had been sent to visit his Grandmother for a few days. The house was a mess, as both of them had been very busy working and neither wizard had bothered with any Muggle housework. One evening they were sitting on the sofa, Remus reading a book and Severus the local newspaper when suddenly the doorbell rang. Both froze and looked at each other. Who could it be? Remus silently ran over to the door to see who it was.

 

”It’s Kingsley!” he whispered. ”What shall we do? We can’t let him in when the house looks like this.”

 

”Emergency?” Severus suggested.

 

”Definitely!”

 

*** 

 

Teddy returned from Andromeda’s the day after and apparently Remus had arranged for one of his friends to come over for play time and tea. Severus went up to his attic to do some work while Remus was left watching the boys as they played in Teddy’s room.

 

Teddy’s friend was of the more energetic type, which meant a lot of loud games. Severus was trying his hardest, but he just couldn’t focus with all the noise from the floor below.

 

”That’s it,” he muttered and cast a strong Quietening Charm on the house. His world went quiet and his burgeoning headache seemed to stop. Finally he could get back to work and maybe actually finish before it got too late.

 

He had been working non stop for hours when Remus suddenly barged through the door. He looked absolutely panic-stricken and kept mouthing words at him. Severus realised he had forgotten all about the charm and had no idea how long he had been up there. He lifted the spell and Remus looked furious.

 

”Quietening Charm, am I correct?”

 

Severus nodded.

 

”Do you have any idea how long I called for you? We tried calling you down for tea an hour ago, but you didn’t show, so we thought you were busy working so we started without you.”

 

”Well, I was.”

 

”And then I came up here to see if you were finished soon, and I knocked on the door for ages, but you didn’t respond. I thought something had happened! I thought you were injured.”

 

”I was just caught up in my work, that’s all. And the boys were making so much noise I couldn’t - ”

 

”What if something _had_ happened, Severus? And not just in here. What if something had happened downstairs and we tried calling you for help? You can’t do that, it’s dangerous!”

 

”I’m sorry.”

 

”As you should be,” said Remus. ”Listen. We need to stop doing this. This fake emergency business has gotten out of hand. We’re never going to learn to be good examples for Teddy if we keep doing this. From now on, no magic unless it’s a _proper_ emergency, agreed?”

 

Severus agreed. It was the only right thing to do.

 

****

 

Six weeks passed, and Remus’ transformation and Severus’ potion making aside, neither of them did any magic they weren’t supposed to. They had been close many times, but they managed to refrain from using their wands, even if the task in hand ended up taking hours instead of seconds. It looked like they were finally getting the hang of Muggle life. That was until the time Severus locked the keys inside the car right before one of Remus’ transformations.

 

”You did _what_?”

 

”I locked the keys in the car, but I got them out again. Don’t worry. You’ll still manage to get there in time.”

 

”But you used _magic_!”

 

”It was an emergency!” Severus thrust the keys into Remus’ hands.

 

”But what if the neighbours saw you! You know Mrs Quillan is always looking out of the window.”

 

”I made sure no one saw,” Severus reassured him.

 

”You used _more_ spells?” Remus shouted. He was furious.

 

”Calm down!” Severus yelled back. ”I messed up, I know. But I had to fix it so you will get there in time. We can fight more when you get back, but you need to get going!”

 

”We’re not done with this subject, Severus! We’re talking about this when I get back!”

 

”I know we will. GO!”

 

”FINE! I LOVE YOU!”

 

”I love you, too! Now GO!”

 

Remus hurried out of the house, got in the car, and drove off. Severus sighed deeply. He just hoped Remus would be okay and not do anything stupid during his transformation.

 

***

 

The next morning Severus had fetch Remus because he was too exhausted to Apparate and drive the car home. Usually he drove the car to Wolverley and Apparated to his safe place from there. This was so that Teddy or any curious neighbours wouldn’t ask too many questions about Remus’ disappearance. It was _work-related_ , that’s what they always told people who wondered. But this time, the stress before the transformation had taken its toll on the werewolf, and Severus Apparated to his safe place the second he saw a glimpse of the wolf Patronus.

 

”I’m so sorry, Remus,” he said as he helped the other man get dressed. ”I panicked.”

 

”It’s okay,” said Remus softly. ”It really was an emergency. I shouldn’t have yelled at you. It’s just that we were doing so well!”

 

”I know,” Severus said with a smile. ”We are practically Muggles now.”

 

Remus cracked a smile. ”I’m actually quite proud of you, you know.”

 

”Not as proud as I am of you. Now, let’s get you home and into bed.”

 

”Thank you.”

 

Severus took Remus back by side-along Apparition, the car would have to be picked up later.

 

Teddy was worried when came home from school and found his Dad in bed still, but Severus reassured him that he would be perfectly fine after some rest. He had just picked up a nasty flu on his work trip.

 

”Can’t you just give him some of your potions?” Teddy suggested.

 

”Don’t worry, Ted,” said Severus. ”He will get the best ones.”

 

***

  

Remus stayed in bed all day, and most of the following day. He was getting stronger, but was still quite worn out. Teddy went to school as usual, even after trying to convince Severus that he should stay at home and take care of him. Severus assured him that he would not stay locked up in his attic, but take good care of his dad. Later that day, Teddy and Severus made Remus’ favourite dinner to make him feel better. It _did_ make Remus feel better, so much that he insisted on helping out with the dishes.

 

”I need to do something,” he said. ”I’ll go mad if I have to stay in that bed any longer.”

 

”Then we will do it together,” insisted Severus, so the two of them started clearing the table while Teddy went up to his room to play.

 

”I’m glad you’re feeling better,” said Severus and kissed Remus on the cheek as the other started filling the sink with water. ”I’ll just pop upstairs for a quick trip to the loo and to fetch the dirty dishes from our room, and I’ll join you in a minute.”

 

On his way to the bathroom, Severus glanced into Teddy’s room to see what the boy was up to, and he thought for a second that he saw a flash of unnaturally bright green. He stopped to take a more proper look. There was Teddy, sitting on his bedroom floor, colouring and sporting bright green hair.

 

”Teddy!” he exclaimed, making the boy jump and his hair immediately turned back to brown. ”Your hair!”

 

”I’m so sorry, Severus,” Teddy sounded panicky. ”I didn’t mean to. Please don’t tell Dad.”

 

”Did mean to what?”

 

”I know I’m not allowed to change my hair, but I was colouring and it just sort of happens when I do that.”

 

”Don’t be sorry, Ted. That is fantastic!”

 

”Is it? But Dad’s always told me not to do it.”

 

”Only when you are around Muggles. This is incredible! We didn’t think you could still do that. How long has this been going on?”

 

”I don’t know. I don’t really think about it.”

 

”But your hair has been brown ever since you got sick.”

 

”Well, I didn’t think about it back then, I just didn’t really feel like changing it. And then I heard you and Dad yell at each other for doing magic, so I didn’t.”

 

”Oh, Ted,” sighed Severus. ”You weren’t meant to hear that. And that only goes for your Dad and me.”

 

”So I can do magic when I want?” Teddy said hopefully.

 

”Well, not exactly,” said Severus. ”You’re still underage and shouldn’t do magic until you’ve learned it properly. Wait, what kind of magic have you been doing?”

 

”But why aren’t you and Dad doing magic?”

 

”It was a stupid experiment, which I’m sure is over now.”

 

”So you’re not mad?”

 

”Quite the contrary,” said Severus with a smile. ”Let’s go and tell your father the great news. And then after that, you can tell me what kind of magic you’ve been doing without us knowing.”

 

”So I can keep my hair green now?”

 

”At home, you can do whatever you want, just be careful around Muggles. If you change it before you leave the house, stick with that colour the whole day.”

 

”So I can drop the boring brown? Teddy asked hesitantly.

 

”That would actually be an improvement?”

 

”Thank you, Severus.” Teddy beamed and gave him a big hug. ”And make it be on fire instead?”

 

”Let’s not overdo it.”

 

”Oh.”

 

”Let’s go and tell your Dad.” Severus took Teddy by the hand and lead him downstairs. ”Remus. We have something to show you.”

 

The two of them walked into the kitchen and found Remus scrubbing the dinner plates. He turned around and dropped a plate when he saw his son.

 

”Severus! What did you do to his hair? I told you; only in emerge-”

 

”He did it himself,” said Severus and grinned.

 

”He what?” Remus said shocked. ”You did?”

 

Teddy nodded.

 

”Can you change it again?”

 

Teddy’s hair went as black as Severus’ and Remus gasped.

 

”Y-y-y-you can do magic!”

 

”He can do magic,” said Severus proudly.

 

”Oh thank Merlin,” said Remus and lifted Teddy up for a great hug. He held his son with one hand and with the other one he picked up his wand and sent the dishes flying out of the sink and back to where they belonged.


End file.
